Recording Session
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Deacon and Maddie go to a major record label to record Maddie's first album without Rayna's permission but when she finds out she isn't quite happy about it. Some lies get cleared up quickly with a promise.


I haven't done a Nashville fic for a while so I had this idea on my mind for sometime. Season 3 is starting soon and I wanted to do this one shot before the next season starts. I know I have two months but I've had this idea for a story for a while so I want to tell it now instead of waiting.

* * *

**Recording Session**

Deacon and Maddie go to a major record label to record Maddie's first album without Rayna's permission but when she finds out she isn't quite happy about it. Some daddy/daughter bonding leads to a confrontation between Rayna and Deacon but in the end they just want the best for their daughter.

* * *

"Please, I already asked mom and she said I can record my first albums. But, it was going to be on her label. Now that her label isn't working out the way she wanted I was hoping you can get me a recording contract because I really want to make my own album. I even have some songs I wrote which was all inspired by you." Maddie begged her dad to take her to a label, Deacon had his reservations about it 1. Does Rayna really approve of this and 2. If he does help her out and take her to a label will she quit going to school for it. He didn't like the idea of Maddie giving up her education to become an artist, it takes a lot to become a famous musician, artist, actor anything in this business they call entertainment. He knew Rayna doesn't approve of this and they argued about this before but if Ray doesn't have any concerns maybe it will be okay to take her to his label to record an album or just some music.

"Okay, I will take you but I have to talk to your mom first." Deacon was worried that Rayna might not know about this and didn't want to cause a fight between them and Maddie. Maddie had already missed some school when she was suspended for not coming to class for days. Now that she's back in school Deacon didn't want her to miss any more school or have music come between Maddie's schooling which at this young age. It's very important for her to finish school before making her music public.

"She already knows. I told her earlier she didn't have a problem with it. I said I can get you to take me, she was busy with her own things so she told me to ask you." Maddie lied with a straight face hoping her father will believe her. He did!

"If you mother doesn't have a problem with it than I don't either." Deacon was hesitant about this but he wants Maddie to be happy, she's doing good in school and caught up on what she missed when she was suspended. She's on good terms with Rayna and Teddy is backing off a bit on pressuring her to not do music. Any problems they may have will come at a price of what Maddie is telling him right now. She's either lying or she's telling the truth, whatever it is the look she's giving him now seems truthful.

"Okay, then tomorrow I will take you to my record label. I know it isn't as big a name as Jive records but it's a great label and I have some work to do anyway. You can come along and record a song." "But, I want to make an album." Maddie pleaded hoping her father will let her record more than one song. "We'll see." Deacon wasn't going to argue with her about this right now tomorrow's another day for that. "Now, go to bed." Maddie was sleeping over for the weekend at Deacon's with her mothers approval of course. She has been staying with her father every other weekend and the more she does she loves being around her dad so much that going back home wasn't her favorite thing to do every Sunday night.

The next day Deacon takes Maddie to his record label to record one song. They had already argued about this on the ride over with her desperate please and him saying no just one or we'll see what happens. They get to the label, then Deacon took Maddie to private part of the label for her to wait while he talks to the owner of the label. Deacon and the owner talk for a few minute coming to a resolution about Maddie recording some songs. Not a whole album, while Deacon goes off to work on some paper work and meet with his band.

Deacon is now no longer part of Rayna's band and isn't on her label either so he's free to work in his own way without anyone saying he has some kind of special relationship with Rayna because of their history so he gets an easy out on recording sessions. Yeah, he argued this with one of Rayna's new artist who he punched out because of his rudeness towards him and Rayna's label. This new artist was let go that day from the label and that's when Deacon signed on to another label also in the Nashville area.

Meanwhile back in the studio Deacon received a phone call from Rayna to check in to see how Maddie was doing and what they are up to. He wasn't expecting the call but he answered it anyway.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you is everything going okay with you and Maddie."

Rayna wasn't aware of Maddie recording music so when Deacon tells her Maddie's fine and mentions she's at the label with him he instantly gets yelled at.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I thought you knew. Maddie told me you knew and were okay with her recording some music."

Deacon knew Maddie was lying to him when she told him Rayna already knew but he didn't want to anger Rayna more. "Okay, I will tell her to stop the session we'll see you in a little bit. Again, I'm sorry she lied to me and didn't tell you about wanting to record some music." He tells her trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault but next time check with me first on these things. We had this problem before, I want her to spend time with you but she needs more discipline she's only 16 years old and not ready to become anything more than a school student." Deacon understands and says bye to Rayna then goes to get Maddie.

"It's time to go, your mother knows and she's not happy about it." Maddie please with him but he starts to yell at her causing her to start crying.

"She's waiting for you at home and wants to talk to you immediately." Deacon tries to calm Maddie down then takes her hand and pulls her towards the exit.

The car ride home back to Rayna's house was quiet. Maddie was still upset and Deacon was still mad at her for lying. When they get to Rayna's, Maddie goes up to her room letting her parents talk for a little while.

"Look, I know this is all my fault for not telling you sooner I should have and wanted to. Don't blame it on Maddie, she just wants to be something more. Do something with her music, I'm trying to be supportive of it." Deacon and Rayna are sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking without screaming at each other. Maddie is placed at the door listening to everything her parents are saying but hates that they're agreeing about what happened. She wants to say that she's going to school and keeping her grades up but still wants to further a music career. I mean if Taylor Swift can do it so can she right?

Deacon and Rayna talk for a while before Deacon leaves letting Rayna alone with Maddie to talk to her about all of this. Rayna wants to be supportive about what Maddie wants but is scared nothing will come of it. It took her years to become as famous and successful as she is now and there are a lot of down falls to the business. If Maddie wants to have a successful music career Rayna wants her to finish school first, because an education is much more important than music right now.

"Okay, how about this. I will make a promise to you. If you keep your grades up, don't miss out on any school from now till you graduate high school I will let you be signed to my label. I know this means a lot to you and I want to see you happy so if you promise me you can keep your grades up I will sign you to my label to record your first whole album." This made Maddie perk up in excitement, she first thought her mother was going to yell at her for lying to Deacon and for not telling her that she wants to record music. No, she instead explained to her why she doesn't want her daughter to get too high headed about music.

"Really? Wow thanks mom." Maddie hugs her mom tightly then after Rayna tells her.

"Your welcome, also you can record some music with you father after this school year. He promised me that he will keep an eye on you and make sure you don't fail in school anymore." Maddie was even more excited about this she didn't think her mother would even allow her to see Deacon anymore after what she did today.

"Thank you mom." Maddie hugged her mom again and Rayna whispers your welcome I'm here if you need to talk to me don't shot me out on what you're thinking about.

When Rayna leaves Maddie calls Deacon and tells him the good news. Deacon is happy to know that she agreed to this plan because if she didn't then she will not have any recording sessions at all until after she finishes high school.

Thanks for reading hope you like this it's been a while since I've wrote D/R fanfiction and I wanted this one to be more family oriented. I have another fic idea this time D/R are together in this one.


End file.
